Amor, Dolor y Pasión
by Korakog
Summary: Taichi inicia sus vaciones con un viaje sorpresa hacia Odaiba en donde verá a su padre nuevamente luego de 5 años. Es en ese lugar en donde conocerá a la persona que cambiará su mente y por sobre todo sus sentimientos; pero a veces el amor es imposibl
1. Un Viaje inesperado

**Amor, Dolor y Pasión**

Advertencia!!!  
  
Este fic está hecho con personajes que son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hango (Idea Original) y de la Toei (Productora).

****

Primer Capítulo: Un viaje inesperado

Las aves se alejan rápidamente de la pista de aterrizaje mientras un avión aterrizaba en ella. Por la ventana del aeropuerto se veía el alba y pequeños rayos del sol iluminaban la tierra.

Aún no podía creer se iría de vacaciones por todo un mes y llegar sorpresa donde su padre, quien de seguro saltaría de alegría al verlo nuevamente luego de cinco años.

"Señores pasajeros, las personas con rumbo a Odiaba, por favor abordar el avión de la salida C15, gracias"

Al fin su avión salía. . . mejor pagaba de inmediato el café que había tomado para abrigarse un poco por el frío que estaba cayendo aquel día, por suerte el sol ya salía.

Caminó con melancolía mientras miraba a la ciudad que lo había albergado durante esos cinco años, pero que tonto, cómo decía eso si sólo era un mes el que se iba, mejor miraba con anhelo el momento de ver a su padre nuevamente.

La mujer que recogía los pasajes tomó el suyo y preguntó.

"¿Señor Taichi Yagami?"

"Si, soy yo"

"Muy bien puede pasar"

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar el despegue y aguardar el aterrizaje.

****

****

En Odaiba el sol comenzaba a salir de entre los cerros y lentamente cada uno de sus rayos ascendían sobre la ciudad. La mañana iluminaba toda la ciudad y un estruendoso ruido sonaba en el cielo. Algunas personas que trabajaban de muy temprano, ya estaba despiertos y miraban el avión que llegaba a la ciudad, mientras que en él un joven de pelo castaño y ojos cafés miraban con entusiasmo la gran ciudad que se veía bajo él. La voz de la azafata que anunciaba a los pasajeros que se colocaran sus cinturones de seguridad, para que el avío aterrizara sonó en el interior del avión. Poco a poco el avión descendió por la pista de aterrizaje y al tocar el piso, Taichi de forma ansiosa y ya casi desesperadamente tomaba sus cosas y bajaba del avión de los primeros y para poder tocar nuevamente su tierra natal y sobre todo la ciudad que lo vio crecer.

Caminó por los pasillos del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi que lo llevaría de forma directa a su casa. El camino fue muy placentero; no había visto nada de todas las nuevas construcciones y bellosidades que ahora había en la ciudad, tal parece que los 5 años en que estuvo fuera de ella se hicieron notar.

Miraba asombrado los grandes edificios que habían y las variadas formas que tenía cada uno de ellos. El camino a su casa había cambiado mucho e incluso ahora el edificio en que él vivía se veía más viejo que el resto. No se había dado cuenta pero el taxi ya había parado y sólo esperaba a que el chico se bajara, pero a este no parecía importarle pues miraba con nostalgia un viejo edificio de casas juntas.

"Oye chico, ¿quieres que te cobre la espera también?".

"¿Qué?" – Tai reacciono con torpeza por la pregunta y notó que el chofer lo miraba con algo de enojo por lo despistado que había sido – "Oh, lo siento mucho no me fijé que ya habíamos llegado, tome ahí esta el dinero y no me de vuelto. . .disculpe la molestia".

"Si . . . Si" – El taxista no esperó más y al ver que el chico ya había bajado de su auto sólo aceleró al máximo y desapareció de vista.

Ahora ya estaba en su casa. . . . sólo tenía que subir unas cuantas escaleras y llegaría. Caminó rápidamente y subió con el corazón latiéndole cada vez más y más fuerte. . . . su casa estaba allí enfrente . . . . . tocó el timbre y esperó a que abrieran. Una anciana abrió la puerta y miró con extrañeza al joven.

"¿Qué desea?".

"Soy Taichi Yagami y . . . ." – miró con detenimiento a la anciana y respondió – "Un momento a usted no la conozco . . . donde está mi padre?"

"Oh. . . ya veo con que tú eres el hijo del amable caballero que me vendió su casa, pues mira su padre compró con el dinero que había guardado y con el que ganó con la venta de este departamento esa casa gigante de enfrente".

"¿QUÉ?!"

"Ahora adiós ya no molestes por favor con esos gritos que me duele la cabeza".

La extraña anciana que sabía la vida de su padre y que lo había llamado molestoso cerró la puerta en su cara de un portazo dejándolo con una gran confusión y demasiadas preguntas . . . ¿Cómo era posible que su padre hubiera hecho algo así sin preguntarle o decírselo? . . . .si su madre estuviera viva nunca hubiera olvidado decirle algo así a su hijo, obviamente por algo su padre no lo había hecho y sería mejor preguntárselo

Cruzó la calle y llegó a la gigantesca casa y totalmente moderna, pues veía que por dentro las luces en ciertas habitaciones brillaban más que otras y se prendían y apagaban, pero algo le llamó la atención . . . en esas piezas desde afuera se escuchaban quejidos y no entendía el porque . . . . mejor añadía esa pregunta a las otras tantas que haría en unos momentos. Hizo sonar el timbre y un extraño joven le abrió la puerta. Le llamó mucho la atención por lo hermoso que era su rostro y no pudo evitar el sentirse de alguna forma atraído por él. Miro en dos segundos cada detalle de aquella persona y notó que su pelo rubio era algo que lo hacia verse de muy atractivo sobretodo por el blanco de su piel y esos grandes ojos azules que miraban directamente los ojos de Tai. Notó también que sus ropas eran apretadas y marcaban la delgadez y fineza de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué deseas?".

"Soy Taichi Yagami".

"Oh o sea que usted es el hijo del amo".

"¿AMO dices?".

"Si el amo nos tiene acá contratados, pero será mejor que pases y hables con el mismo, no es bueno que yo lo haga".

Taichi pasó y entró a la casa y miraba que era un pasillo muy largo y con puertas en cada pared con cuartos muy espaciados y todos con camas, o por lo menos en todas las que estaban abiertas las puertas. Mientras el joven lo conducía aún por el pasillo y noto lo extraño que había sido cuando lo vio en la entrada, se sintió de cierta forma cautivado por un momento . . . aunque esa sensación aun no desaparecía.

"Oye me olvide de preguntarte el nombre . . .¿Cómo te llamas?".

"Me llamo 13".

"¿Trece? . . . . . pero ¿por qué un número?".

"Aquí todos tenemos un número con el cual nos identificamos, yo soy trece".

"¿Pero y tu verdadero nombre?".

"No podemos decírselo a nadie" – EL muchacho bajó un poco la cabeza y miró al suelo.

"Pero . . . eso es ridículo, ¿Cómo te llamaré entonces si encuentro que eso es una estupidez" – Taichi había parado en seco y dejó de caminar mirando directamente a los ojos azules que le daban una sensación de tranquilidad.

"Creo que mejor seguimos caminando" – El joven giró su cuerpo y comenzó nuevamente a caminar por el pasillo, pero Tai lo había tomado de la mano y lo hizo parar. – "¿Qué hace?".

"Dime tu nombre por favor" – El tono de voz de Taichi que traía que era muy alegre no cambió a uno de enfado como debería haber sido, sino más bien se escucho de una manera suplicante.

El joven no pudo abstenerse a aquella petición, esos ojos marrones lo derretían y sabía que eso no debía ser posible. Como no tenía otra salida y el extraño sentimiento recorría su cuerpo, sólo dejo escapar de sus delicados labios 2 palabras.

"Yamato Ichida".

Las palabras se grabaron en el cerebro de Taichi y para sí mismo juró no olvidarlas nunca.

"Gracias Yamato . . .creo que ya podemos seguir, llévame donde mi padre".

"Si . . ." Yamato ya no decía ninguna palabra, sólo caminaba y sus ojos miraban el suelo o más bien la nada misma.

"¿Estás bien?" – Taichi comenzó a sentirse culpable, después de todo era primera vez que veía a aquel chico y no podía ser tal mal educado como para traumarlo en menos de 5 minutos.

"Oye discúlpame por lo de recién, es sólo que quer. . ."

"Ya llegamos" – Yamato interrumpió abruptamente las palabras de Taichi e indicó la puerta más grande de la casa y se marchó inmediatamente.

Como Tai no pudo despedirse, sólo golpeó la puerta y la voz de su padre sonó detrás de ella diciéndole que pasara. Abrió la puerta y entró apresuradamente mirando con alegría nuevamente la cara de su padre, quien saltó de asombro y alegría al verlo nuevamente frente a él, pero esta vez ya no tenía un hijo que aún fantaseaba con juguetes y los típicos juegos de adolescentes, sino que veía a un hombre que ya había crecido, madurado y era su hijo.

"Tai . . .Cómo . . . .¿cómo es que estas aquí?"

"Padre quería verte nuevamente y tomarme unas vacaciones, además Kari me obligó prácticamente a venir a verte, tu sabes que a los dos nos preocupas desde que estás solo y decidimos que la mejor manera de alegrarte era esta"

"Pero es una alegría muy grata . . ¿y tu hermana?"

"Kari aún no termina sus estudios y su semestre aún no lo termina, debió quedarse por ello para no perderlo, por eso sólo vine yo"

"¿Y cómo conseguiste la dirección?"

"Una anciana que vive ahora en nuestra casa me la dijo . . . acordándome ahora de eso . . . ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que venderías la casa?

"Tai, he estado trabajando en un proyecto de trabajo desde que tu madre falleció y hasta ahora ha resultado muy bien, y pensé que sería mejor que yo viviera en la misma casa para así manejar mejor las cosas. Si les avisaba de lo que haría serían capaces de matarme ambos".

"Si . . . pero dime ¿Qué es ese trabajo en el cual te ha ido tan bien? . . . . por lo que veo las ganancias son buenas, esta casa es muy costosa y todas las modernidades que tiene incluida es para morirse del precio"

"Hijo . . . "– La cara del padre de Taichi cambió a una seriedad inimaginable incluyendo su tono de voz que ahora era mas seco y duro – "Creo que es mejor que te cuente en que he estado trabajando . . . .realice un proyecto y encuestas por toda la ciudad durante un año y comprendí cual era el negocio perfecto y aquí lo tienes . . . ."

"¿Pero qué es?"

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y un joven vestido de la misma forma que Yamato entró por la puerta y habló directamente al padre de Tai.

"Amo . . . hay un cliente con el que tenemos problemas, ¿os podrá ayudar? . . . es urgente"

"Enseguida voy 14 . . hijo seguiremos la conversación mañana por la mañana, ahora por favor escoge cualquier cuarto para ti, creo que el cuarto A-18 está vacío y tiene excelente vista, toma ese es muy bueno".

"Bueno" – Tai se paró y pasó por el lado del chico que interrumpió su conversación y se dirigió al pasillo nuevamente y encontró la escalera que lo llevaban al segundo piso en donde comenzó a buscar su cuarto. Caminó por varios y su habitación aún no aparecía, pero notó que la más grande del fondo era la suya y corrió a verla, tomó la manilla de la puerta, la giró y la abrió rápidamente al igual que el joven lo había hecho minutos atrás. Lo que vio en ese instante fue lo que menos podría haberse imaginado.

En la cama habían dos personas y a una de ellas la conocía. Era Yamato y ya no llevaba puesto su traje ajustado, sino más bien ya no llevaba ropa. Sobre él se encontraba otro hombre que era joven como él y tenía amarrado a Yamato con sus brazos. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que ambos reaccionaran a mirar quien era. El hombre sobre Yamato miraba asombrado a Taichi, mientras que Yamato lo veía con vergüenza. Taichi quedó perplejo por lo que miraba, pero lo que más lo incomodó fue que Yamato estuviera allí . . .de hecho nunca se imaginó algo así de él . . . pero qué decía si tan sólo habló con el 5 minutos, aunque en su interior al verlo así le dolía mucho y sentía un gran dolor.

Yamato no podía detenerse ya, ese era su trabajo y debía continuar aunque estuvieran mirándolo, así que tomó nuevamente por el cuello al hombre y siguió besándolo como si Taichi no se encontrara allí. El hombre confundido sólo continuó al igual que Yamato y reinició sus embestidas hacia él.

Taichi no podía seguir viendo eso por el potente dolor estaba brotando dentro de si y corrió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y tomó unas de las habitaciones vacías y en ella se encerró. Caminó hacia la cama y se dejó caer y colocó una almohada sobre su cara y en ella grito lo más fuerte que pudo presionándola hacia él mismo para que el grito sólo lo sintiera él.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando en esa casa, su padre se había convertido en un empresario, pero no de cualquier empresa sino que de la suya propia y sobre todo era una empresa en la cual utilizaba el cuerpo de jóvenes para venderlos a otros en satisfacciones sexuales . . . . era demasiado, ni siquiera le importaba lo que ellos pensaban.

Aunque no estaba furioso por eso, era otra cosa y no sabía el que de eso. Pensaba pero no lo encontraba, hasta que a su mente se le vino la imagen de Yamato cuando le abrió la puerta y lo vio por primera vez con cada uno de sus detalles y luego otra imagen regresaba a su mente, y era Yamato nuevamente, pero esta ves muy diferente a la anterior, Yamato tenía una cara de tristeza inmensa y sus ojos azules estaban ocultos y les daba vergüenza mostrarse. La imagen era de un Yamato satisfaciendo las necesidades de otra persona por dinero.

¿Qué era lo que ese chico había hecho en su mente?, no podía sacarlo de su cabeza ni un instante desde que lo recordó y lo único que deseaba era verlo con los ojos azules que le causaban tranquilidad y no que ellos mismo se ocultaran de la vergüenza.

Se paró nuevamente y caminó decidido hacia la puerta, subió las escaleras y regresó al pasillo que lo había llevado a la desesperación minutos antes y caminó por el. Unos quejidos gigantescos se escuchaban y provenían de la habitación aquella, puesto que Taichi había dejado la puerta abierta.

Llegó a la puerta y entró a la habitación, el que gritaba era el hombre que dañaba a Yamato, mientras que este otro sólo se dejaba tocar con dos pequeñísimas lágrimas que caían por sus ojos cerrados a no poder más. Taichi tomó de improvisto al hombre por los hombros y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, mientras que este y Yamato lo miraban con asombro. Tomó la ropa de aquel individuó y se la lanzó en su cara y cerró la puerta en frente de él.

Yamato miraba a Tai de la misma forma en que lo había visto antes, la persona que lo había hecho sentir algo extraño dentro de si y que lo había obligado a recordar su nombre después de no haberlo hecho durante dos años.

Taichi se acercó a Yamato y se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Secó esas lágrimas son su dedo y vio aquellos ojos que tanto le habían gustado. Ya no eran de vergüenza como antes, sino más bien de una tranquilidad inmensa en la cual Taichi quería estar.

Tomó el mentón de Yamato con su mano y delicadamente los acerco hacia él, hasta que el momento en que sus vidas cambiarían llegó. Los labios de Taichi tocaban los de Yamato con nerviosismo y suavidad.

Yamato estaba sorprendido por aquella reacción y sintió que en verdad era la única que podían tener, ahora sabía lo que habían sido aquellos sentimientos que tuvo cuando vio a Taichi, se había sentido atraído. Correspondió aquel beso no porque era el hijo de su dueño, ni tampoco por ser cortes, si no por que esta sentía que aquel hombre que estaba enfrente suyo era alguien especial.

Al terminar ambos el beso, se miraron directamente a los ojos. Taichi se levanto sin mirar a ninguno otro lados que no fuera el ojiazul y luego de contemplarlo un momento salió del cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra y regresó a la habitación de abajo.

La puerta quedó semiabierta y Yamato pudo ver que su cliente aún se encontraba allí parado sin comprender nada de lo sucedido. Se levanto y se acercó a la puerta, miró a aquel hombre que ni siquiera sabía como se llamaba aunque ya lo había frecuentado por mas de un año y cerró la puerta para quedarse solo a pensar en lo sucedido.

Continuará. . . . . . . .


	2. Comienza el desconcierto

Capítulo 2: "Comienza el Desconcierto"

Un mundo oscuro iba creciendo en el interior de la cabeza del castaño. No había dormido en toda la noche, los gritos de las habitaciones se traspasaban y llegaban hasta la suya. Hombres y mujeres gritaban complacidos por los trabajadores de la "empresa" de su padre. Las mujeres a cada momentos se les oía pedir más sexo, se escuchaban histéricas al tener los orgasmos seguidos. Los hombres ocultaban al principio su euforia, pero terminaban pidiendo más al igual que todos. La casa trabajaba las 24 horas del día y nadie dormía. Los trabajadores atendían cuatro, cinco, nueve o hasta diez personas en una sola noche. Los deseos eróticos de los clientes más recurrentes estaban marcados y su atendedor se los cumplía sin pudor. Ninguno de los empleados descansaba, su rutina estaba marcada y podían trabajar sin dormir algunos días.

Nadie puede vivir así... necesitaba hablar con su padre, ¿cómo podía tener una casa así?... ¿No pensaba en sus "trabajadores"?. Si tan sólo no fueran las 4 de la mañana, ya habría conversado con él, pero aún no amanecía y hablar en aquellos momentos no era lo más oportuno.

La puerta del cuarto de Taichi sonó, alguien estaba golpeando. El castaño se levantó y atendió a la persona. Abrió la puerta y con sorpresa se encontró de frente con esos ojos azules que lo habían cautivado horas atrás.

"Disculpe que lo moleste a estas horas" – Dijo el ojiazul.

"No te preocupes, no estaba durmiendo" – Taichi reaccionó lo más normal que pudo, después de todo no es fácil reaccionar de lo más común luego de las escenas vistas – "Además aquí nadie duerme, y no me explico porque" – Su tono de voz fue de gran sarcasmo.

"Me imagino" – Yamato se incomodó un poco por la burla del joven Yagami – "¿Le molesta si hablamos?"

"Claro que no, pasa..."

"Gracias..." – Yamato entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama de Taichi. – "Yo... yo quería conversar con usted por lo sucedido hace unas horas... la verdad es que yo..."

"Detente, tú no tienes porque darme explicaciones, no necesito oírte, la verdad es que ni tú ni nadie de este lugar debe dármelas... mi padre será esa persona"

"Pero señor, yo me siento muy extraño después de lo sucedido"

"Pues no sigas pensándolo, si te besé ya puedes olvidarlo, no creo que nos volvamos a ver después de ahora, lo más seguro es que abandone esta casa lo antes posible".

"Yo... yo... discúlpeme" – Los hermosos ojos azules se colocaron cristalinos y una pequeña lágrima cayó por su delicado rostro.

"Yamato, disculpa mi imprudencia, la verdad es que yo soy quien más ha pensado en ti desde que llegué a esta casa. No quiero que pienses que soy un bastardo..." – Taichi se arrodilló junto a Matt y con su dedo quitó la gota que se deslizaba por la barbilla del rubio.

"¿Por qué se molesta en ayudarme?... ¿Por qué se preocupa de mi?... no lo comprendo, yo trabajo así, esta es mi vida, si no fuera por su padre yo estaría en la calle y quien sabe si muerto"

"Yamato, deja de llamarme por "usted", no creo que yo tenga más edad que tú, además no me quiero sentir viejo"

"Discúlpeme... disculpa" – Matt se sonrojó al tratar normalmente a su jefe. Un extraño ruido comenzó a sonar en los pantalones del chico – "Oh, debo irme, un cliente me espera... adiós" – Matt desapareció de la habitación en un instante sin darle posibilidades al castaño de detenerlo.

¿Por qué me siento tan diferente a tu lado, ¿Por qué me siento indefenso a cualquier ataque tuyo y tan valeroso para protegerte?... no comprendo lo que me sucede.

La puerta de la habitación volvió a sonar, pero esta ves Tai no alcanzó a recibir al invitado, de echo entró solo.

"Buenas noches señor Yagami, mi número es 14"

"Buenas noch..." Tai no pudo terminar su frase, el chico que había entrado a la habitación se había abalanzado hacia él y lo sujetaba firme con sus brazos alrededor del cuello mientras los besaba. Taichi trató de quitárselo de encima, pero este se resistía. – " ¿QUÉ TE PASA, SUÉLTAME AHORA!" – el intruso sacó de su pantalón un pequeño frasco de vidrio en el cual un líquido azul de poca cantidad se movía en el interior. El incógnito con gran habilidad logró hacer que todo el líquido fuera bebido por el castaño. Touya comenzó rápidamente a sentirse más y más débil, hasta que de un momento a otro, dejó de tener el control de su cuerpo. Los brazos de Taichi y sus piernas comenzaron a hacerse más y más ligeros. Luego de un instante ya no sentía ninguna parte de su cuerpo. Lo único que funcionaba en aquellos momentos de su cuerpo, eran su mente y sus sentidos que estaban intactos y podía ver muy bien al chico que lo recostaba en su cama y se montaba sobre él sin poder resistirse.

"¿Si no se hubiera resistido, no tendría porque haber llegado a estos extremos señor" – Dijo el intruso que juntaba sus labios con los de Taichi. Sus labios se rozaban, pero no se besaban. Catorce se entretuvo un buen rato así, hasta que desistió de su juego y terminó mordiendo el labio inferior del castaño

Taichi trataba de hablar, pero su lengua estaba paralizada al igual que su cuerpo. No podía dejar que un desconocido lo manipulara de esa forma.

Catorce se apartó de Taichi y bajó de la cama, se quitó la camisa que llevaba puesta y caminó hacia la ventana. Levantó las cortinas y su imagen semidesnuda se reflejaba en el vidrio. Se paró frente a la ventana y observó la calle que se encontraba vacía y sin un alma que la recorriera. Abrió la ventana y una corriente helada de viento entró a la habitación. Su pecho que estaba desnudo sintió un leve escalofrío por la brisa entrante. Aún le daba la espalda a Taichi, y su mirada seguía fija en la calle. Sus manos recorrieron su cuerpo y llegaron a sus pantalones, en donde con lentitud comenzó a quitárselos. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo completamente y la luz de la noche le daba un pequeño brillo a toda su anatomía. Una nueva corriente de viento entró, pero en esta ocasión el frío fue más intenso que la ves anterior. Catorce giró hacia Taichi y caminó hacia él.

"Nuestra misión ahora señor es volver a entibiar esta habitación y eso no lo podré lograr solo" – El número 14 se acercó al oído del castaño y le susurró – "Ahora es mi muñeco de juguete y le advierto que yo no soy un niño bueno con sus juguetes" – dijo mientras que con su lengua rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja del castaño.

Tai hizo el mayor esfuerzo que pudo para quitarse a aquel sujeto de encima, pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus manos las sentía pegadas o atadas a la cama, pero al observarlas notaba que estaban libres y era él quien no podía levantarlas. Catorce estaba jugando con él, sentía su rostro pasar por su abdomen y su camisa estaba desbotonada. Estaba siendo manipulado a disposición de otro y sentía otro cuerpo pegado al suyo, sentía el calor de otro sobre él y sentía los latidos de un corazón que no eran los suyos. Catorce estaba ahora jugando con su cuerpo, lamía y besaba todo su pecho y se libró de su camisa rápidamente. Sentía la lengua de catorce rozarle todo su abdomen, sentía que seguía bajando y se detenía en el borde de su pantalón jugueteando y volvía a subir para besarlo. Taichi se encontraba semidesnudo y no lograba protegerse.

"Señor Yagami, está muy frío aún... tal ves si quitara su pantalón lo podría ayudar para que entrase en calor" – Catorce tomó el cinturón del castaño, se lo quitó, y rápidamente se deshizo de los pantalones de su jefe – "Estoy a un paso más de confortarlo... ¿desea algo especial? ... ah, es cierto, lo olvidaba, usted no puede hablarme, así que por ese motivo yo tomaré el mando" – Catorce deslizó su rostro por todo el pecho de Taichi hasta llegar nuevamente al lugar en donde se había detenido anteriormente, tomó lo que le quedaba puesto de ropa al castaño y se la comenzó a retirar.

"¿QUÉ HACES CATORCE?" – La puerta se había abierto de improvisto y 2 ojos azules brillaron en la oscuridad

"¿Cómo entras con esa impudencia!... sabes muy bien que en esta casa debes tocar antes de entrar y si alguien responde muy difícilmente es porque esta trabajando, y como ves yo lo estoy haciendo, además sólo cumplo con lo que se me pide trece"

"¿Quién te pidió esto?"

"Bueno, el cliente al cual no pudiste atender ayer en la tarde, me pagó muy bien por atender al joven amo"

"Lárgate de aquí, considera tu labor hecha"

"Pero no lo está!" – Catorce no dejaría que le quitaran aquella joya tan fácilmente, no podría tener esa oportunidad nunca más.

"Ya he dicho, lárgate!"

"No me iré, si tienes algún problema díselo al amo, pero en estos momentos me encuentro muy ocupado así que hazme el favor de retirarte"

"No seas insolente, sabes muy bien que en estos momentos debes obedecer todo lo que yo te ordene. Ahora acata mis órdenes catorce"

"Maldito, estoy cansado de esto, sólo debo obedecerte por tu grado de antigüedad en esta casucha, si yo fuera un numero menor que tú, te juro que no pasarías un día en el cual no pensaras en como matarme"

"Catorce la jerarquía en esta casa no la establecí yo, y al igual que tú, yo obedezco a mis superiores... creo que me has escuchado y no suelo repetir las cosas más de dos veces... LÁRGATE!"

Catorce tomó sus cosas y la ropa que se había quitado ante la ventana. Atravesó la puerta y desapareció de la habitación.

Taichi se sentía aliviado, su amigo lo había ayudado en el momento preciso. Su corazón aún no se tranquilizaba por las escenas vividas, no quería volver a repetirlas. Le estaba tan agradecido a Yamato... si pudiera ya habría saltado a abrazarlo y estrecharlo fuertemente, y sobre todo besarlo... lo único que deseaba era estar a su lado, a pesar de todo lo sucedido, ese ángel de cabellos dorados y ojos azules ya no sufría más... él sería su protector.

"Oh pero qué le hizo señor Yagami!... creo que aquí tengo una cura para la parálisis" - El ojiazul sacó un frasco de vidrio parecido al de catorce, pero este poseía un líquido amarillo – "Bébalo por favor, en unos instantes podrá recuperar sus movimientos"

Yamato se arrimó al lado de Taichi y lo ayudó a beber todo el líquido sin derramar ninguna gota y comenzó a vestirlo nuevamente. El ojiazul, no pudo evitar sentir una atracción por el cuerpo del castaño. Su abdomen estaba bien definido por los deportes y su piel morena lo incitaba a ser tocada por él.

El castaño ya lograba mover sus brazos, piernas, el resto de su cuerpo, y su lengua volvía a la normalidad para poder hablar. Matt cerró la ventana abierta por catorce y se acercó donde Tai.

"Señor, discúlpelo... él sólo cumplía con nuestros deberes" – Yamato se encontraba muy preocupado por Koushiro, porque a pesar de la travesura que estaba realizando... que no estaba nada de mal... era su compañero y amigo.

"Te pedía que no me trataras como señor, mi nombre es Taichi, pero dime Tai" – Dijo Tai muy tranquilo después de lo sucedido. Se sentía muy calmado al tener la compañía de Yamato.

"Discúlpame"

"¿Cómo se llama ese chico Yamato?"

"Su nombre es Koushiro"

"Hablaré con él luego... muchas gracias por haberme ayudado, me sentía incapacitado y no encontraba salida a la situación, llegaste en el momento oportuno... n ose como agradecértelo"

"El paralizador que bebió es de una planta venenosa, es mejor que descanse y duerma" – Yamato ignoró la petición de paga que le ofrecía Taichi.

"Quédate a mi lado" – Taichi se sintió evitado e ignorado, por lo que decidió ser más directo con el rubio.

"¿Qué?" – No podía seguir evitándolo, cada momento era más incontrolable el deseo de estar a su lado y Taichi no hacía nada por evitarlo.

"No te vayas, no podré dormir... este lugar es muy ruidoso"

"Pero Taichi, me encantaría poder quedarme contigo pero yo debo seguir trabajando"

"¿Y qué debo hacer para que me acompañes?"

"Nada Taichi, sólo debes ordenármelo" – no podía evitar una orden, su existencia en esa casa estaba hecha bajo las órdenes... así podría estar cerca de Taichi sin sentirse mal por su atrevimiento.

"¿Ordenártelo?... no soy capaz, además nunca podría darte una orden"

"No te preocupes... aquí obedezco mucho más que órdenes, te perdonarás fácilmente esta"

"No... yo no"

"Hágalo, yo no me sentiré mal por eso" 

"¿Seguro?"

"Si Tai"

Taichi se encontraba muy presionado, deseaba con muchas ganas que Yamato se quedara con él a pasar la noche, pero no de esa forma... no ordenándoselo. Meditó un buen rato con respecto a esto, pero se sentía muy culpable con sólo pensarlo.

"Yamato, lo pensé mucho y deseo mucho que te quedes conmigo esta noche, necesito a alguien con quien sentirme cercano a este lugar, y tú eres esa única persona... y por eso yo... yo te "ordeno"que pases conmigo esta noche"

"Si señor"

"Apaga ese comunicador... quiero dormir contigo lo que queda de noche"

"Si amo"

"Una cosa más Yamato... ¿Puedo llamarte Matt?"

La mañana llegaba y los ruidos no cesaron. Los gritos se escuchaban por todos lados y la gente caminando por los pasillos, pasaba conversando muy fuerte. Taichi y Yamato a pesar de todo eso, lograron dormir y apaciguar su cansancio. La ropa de ambos estaba tirada en cualquier parte del piso. Sus cuerpos estaban desnudos, pero ninguno tocó al otro con intenciones carnales. Los cabellos dorados que brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, estaban sobre el rostro del moreno que inhalaba su aroma. El castaño dormía abrazado a Matt, con gran calma y a pesar de su inconciencia, su rostro mostraba una alegría y una tranquilidad que no había tenido en todo el día anterior.

Dos golpes se escucharon dentro de la habitación. Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron lentamente y con pereza se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con mucho cuidado paro no despertar a su invitado. Dos golpes volvieron a sonar, y un tercer golpe que eran producidos por alguien tocando la puerta. Taichi se levantó, tomó y se colocó sus pantalones tirados sobre la cama y atendió. Era una bella chica la que golpeaba.

"Muy buenos días señor Yagami, mi nombre es 12"

"Buenos días" - dijo Taichi, desconcertado por la belleza de la chica.

"Disculpe mi imprudencia" – La chica se sonrojo un momento al percatarse que el moreno estaba semidesnudo, y sobre todo por el atlético cuerpo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. – "... pero esta mañana en la lista, número Trece no ce encontraba... ¿Usted sabe dónde se encuentra?"

"¿Te refieres a Matt?"

"¿Cómo dice señor?" – La chica estaba asombrada por la pregunta de su amo, nunca antes había escuchado el nombre de algún trabajador.

"Matt está conmigo... le pedí que me acompañara"

"Oh, ya veo..." – La chica con imprudencia entró a la habitación de Taichi y caminó con paso firme hacia el Rubio. – "DESPIERTA MALDITO HOLGAZÁN!" – la joven tomó las sábanas de la cama y las arrojó contra la pared, dejando al descubierto el bello cuerpo desnudo del ojiazul. – "Ya has hecho tu trabajo aquí, sabes muy bien que deberías haberte reportado esta mañana"

"Perdóneme" – Dijo el rubio con sus mejillas con un pequeño color rosa de la vergüenza que estaba teniendo en aquellos momentos.

"Mejor calla y camina hacia la oficina del amo, debo informar tu desobediencia" – La chica tomó de un brazo a Yamato y lo arrastró hacia la puerta, sin dejarlo coger su ropa.

"¿Qué haces, ¿es que aquí están todos locos?... déjalo aquí y vete" – La voz de Taichi sonó tajante y decidida"

"Señor, debo llevarme a este indisciplinado, él conoce las reglas de este lugar y yo soy su superior"

"Pero yo te estoy ordenando que lo sueltes" – Taichi miraba fríamente a la chica que estaba lastimando el brazo del rubio

"Pero yo no puedo obedecerle en eso señor" – Para desgracia de Taichi, número 12 era una joven obstinada y seguía las reglas que ella consideraba útiles, y sobre todo, el moreno tenía en contra la afinidad que ella tenía con su padre. Número 12 era la acompañante personal del Señor Yagami, y por eso se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondía.

"¿No se supone que yo soy tu amo?"

"No, usted es sólo el hijo del amo... usted no tiene derecho alguno sobre nosotros, y ahora si me disculpa le repito que me llevo a esta escoria"

"Y YO DIJE QUE NO TE LO LLEVARÍAS!"

"Taichi... déjame, yo debo cumplir lo que ella me pide, es mi superiora"

"¿CÓMO PUEDES DEJARTE TRATAR DE ESA FORMA?"

"Taichi..." – Matt no quería mirar a Taichi, se sentía muy avergonzado y apenado por la situación, además no quería que tuviera problemas con su padre por él – "...así son las reglas en este lugar"

"Ya escuchó señor, ahora por favor apártese" – Número 12 tomó a Yamato del brazo y lo tiró como un perro esclavo infiel que debe ser llevado a la ejecución.

Taichi miraba con asombro y desprecio la escena que veía. No podía creer que existiera gente tan cruel. Llevaba tan sólo un día en ese lugar y sólo quería irse lo más rápido posible... pero Matt... a pesar del corto tiempo que llevaba en la "casa", había sentido muchas cosas hacia el rubio. Debía ayudarlo... iría a hablar con su padre.

El Yagami salió de la habitación y siguió a 12, pero en uno de los pasillos de improvisto chocó con número 14, provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. El moreno no se percató con quién chocó, pero reconoció la voz que le pedía disculpas.

"Discúlpeme joven amo, la verdad no lo vi venir"

"¿Catorce?"

"Recuerda mi nombre!"

"No es fácil olvidarlo si es el de la persona que casi abusa de mi"

"¿Quiere que lo ayude a recordarlo para siempre señor?" - Catorce se arrastró hacia el cuerpo de Taichi y gateando ascendió por su cuerpo tirado en el suelo, hasta que ambos quedaron con los rostros a centímetros de tocarse – "Esta ves no esta Trece para que nos interrumpa, podríamos terminar lo de anoche señor"

"Nunca Catorce"

"¿Por qué?... acaso soy muy feo?... tengo pedidos por montones diarios de hombres y mujeres y usted es el único que me ha rechazado en toda mi vida!... ahora mi deseo por usted será más grande!... estaré detrás de cada sombra señor Yagami, hasta que acepte su amor hacia mi!"

Catorce se levantó rápidamente y se alejó del moreno, dejándolo asombrado con la nueva actitud que tenía hacia él. Volvió a pararse y fue en busca del rubio. Taichi trató de recordar el camino hacia la oficina de su padre, pero la casa era tan grande que se perdía con facilidad en los pasillos. En ocasiones se topaba con los trabajadores llevando a sus clientes a los cuartos, pero preparándolos en todo el recorrido con besos, quitándoles la ropa o incluso no llegaban a las habitaciones y trabajaban allí mismo. La casa era definitivamente una actividad de las 24 horas, los gritos de pasión de los cuartos por los que pasaba, se escuchaban como si la puerta estuviera abierta.

¿Sería esa la puerta de la oficina de su padre?... sí esa debe de ser. Taichi entró a la habitación olvidando desgraciadamente sus modales y olvidó golpear la puerta, para así al entrar encontrar la escena que lo haría perder el juicio en su mente.

El moreno abrió la puerta con descuido y no pudo seguir avanzando. Ante él se encontraba número 12 desnuda teniendo relaciones activamente con un hombre de edad mayor. Su cuerpo tostado resaltaba con las manos del adulto que se complacía con los pechos de la joven. La chica se encontraba sentada sobre su manipulador y le daba la espalda, mientras que con leves saltitos impulsados por este, dejaba escapar pequeños quejidos de placer.

Cerca de la pareja, se encontraba una jaula de gran tamaño con barrotes gruesos y dos manos blancas se sujetaban de estos. Unos mechones rubios sobresalían de la jaula y a estos le seguían una cabeza de un joven que se encontraba desnudo dentro de su celda.

Número doce había cambiado de posición y se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y no se le veía, por el gran escritorio que los tapaba, mientras el hombre sentado gemía de placer. Sus manos estaban escondidas bajo el mueble, y sólo se veía sus brazos moverlos presionando hacia abajo cada ves más fuerte. El hombre tomó a doce de sus cabellos y los tiró hasta levantar a la chica y besarla bestialmente. Tomó a la joven y la inclinó sobre su escritorio, dejando hacia sí su trasero. El hombre golpeó las nalgas de la chica y con ambas manos tomó sus cintura y atrajo el delicado cuerpo así mismo. Un gemido se escuchó en la habitación luego de que individuo penetrara a 12 brutalmente. Grandes embestidas eran las que recibía la chica, pero ahogados gritos en su rostro era lo único que reflejaba.

La mente de Taichi estaba nublada, ninguno de los protagonistas de la escena lo habían percibido y continuaban con naturalidad sus acciones. Trató de hablar para hacer notar su presencia en la habitación, pero no lograba hacer funcionar su cerebro, hasta que una palabra logró pronunciar.

"¿Papá?..."

Continuará...


	3. Momentos Difíciles

Hola a todos!

Disculpen mi demora en actualizar, pero tuve un cambio de ciudad y mi nuevo colegio es mucho más difícil, por lo que he debido dedicar mucho más tiempo a eso. Muchas gracias por haber seguido leyendo el fic y ser tan pacientes, espero les agrade este capi xD.

Byeeeeeee

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Capítulo 3

"Momentos Difíciles"

¿Qué sería lo más lógico, tal vez debería salir corriendo y encerrarse en su habitación, para tratar de aclarar los pensamientos, o tal vez era mejor salir y cerrar la puerta tranquilamente, para que la pareja continuará. ¿Una tercera opción?... no lo creía, pero podía ser que su cerebro se apagara en esos momentos y desfallecer por todas los actos que había vivido en tan sólo un día y una noche.

Los ojos desorbitados del padre mirando a su hijo producían una mayor repulsión al acto observado. Sintió como su mundo se caería en segundos y no tuvo voluntad para mover su cuerpo y separarse de la muchacha. Cerró los ojos un momento y miró con detenimiento la escena. Su hijo lo miraba con asombro y repugnancia. Tenía a un trabajador desnudo encerrado en una jaula, y él mismo se encontraba desnudo junto a su trabajadora penetrándola sin compasión.

"Me retiro" – Dijo Taichi, tomando como decisión su segunda opción. Dio media vuelta y se marchó dejando atónitos a los presentes.

"TAICHI!" – La voz del rubio enjaulado llenó cada espacio en la habitación.

"Discúlpame, pero yo no debo seguir aquí", se dijo para sí mismo Taichi. Ya iba caminando hacia su alcoba sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Señor Yagami... usted debe ir con su hijo" – Dijo la joven 12 impactada por la momentánea, pero impactante situación.

"No te preocupes querida, él estará bien... ahora sigamos – El Sr. Yagami tomó a 12 por el cuello y levantó su rostro para besarla con despreocupación a los sentimientos de su hijo. Ya había olvidado por completo sus pensamientos de preocupación, no podía dejar a la chica de esa forma, además su dignidad de "hombre" se lo exigía.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel!" – Los ojos azules brillaban con las lagrimas que se deslizaban por el blanco y delicado rostro del rubio.

"¿Qué dijiste esclavo?" – El Sr. Yagami miró a 13 con sus ojos espantados e incrédulos a lo que sus oídos oían.

"Su hijo lo necesita y usted sólo se preocupa del sexo... no comprendo cómo él puede quererlo y decir que usted es su padre, siendo que no ha mostrado la menor preocupación a los problemas de su hijo desde que llegó a este lugar"

El Señor Yagami se deshizo de 12 lanzándola brutalmente al suelo, y caminó hacia la jaula. Sus ojos sobresalían a su lugar normal y las venas en la sien retozaban con la adrenalina que aumentaba con cada paso, motivo de la furia provocada. Quitó el candado de la jaula y sacó de un tirón al rubio de su prisión. Puso su mano entre los cabellos dorados y los acarició detenidamente, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y estrechó su rostro con el del rubio, dañándolo con la barba mal afeitada. Recorrió con su rostro el de Yamato una y otra vez, pero se dejó de juegos y al sentirse encolerizado por las palabras de su esclavo, tomó los mechones con fuerza y lanzó al rubio contra la pared, sin soltar su cabello. Yamato cayó al suelo y con sus brazos trató de defender su cuerpo que era maltratado por su amo. El Sr. Yagami obligó a levantarse al rubio, alzándolo de los cabellos que aún sujetaba entre sus dedos. Un puño certero hizo caer nuevamente al ángel, mientras sufría el dolor en su abdomen.

"¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así miserable¿Acaso crees que estarías vivo si no fuera por mi, yo soy el responsable de tu existencia aún en este mundo y deberías hablarme con más respeto!."

"Cada día que pasa, le pago mi gratitud hacia usted trabajando, pero aún así esto no acabará nunca, nos ha maldecido a todos en este lugar. No tenemos más opción que obedecerle, pero ya es suficiente, no debemos soportar tanta humillación".

"Me estas diciendo que quieres irte de aquí!"

"Exact..."

"No señor" – Intervino 12 al darse cuenta al camino que llevarían a 13 sus palabras – "Él no dice eso, sólo que esta muy agradecido de su trabajo aquí y que seguirá hasta que sea necesario"

"¿Es eso cierto 13?" – El hombre se sintió confundido por las palabras de 12, pensó que había interpretado mal lo dicho por 13.

"Si señor..." – El Ishida reaccionó a la intervención de 12 y decidió no seguir con su insubordinación.

"De todas formas, tu imprudencia merece un castigo... toma doce, utiliza mi correa y deja en su espalda 13 marcas con ella... si sangra, no te preocupes, sanará pronto."

"Sí señor"

"Yo iré a hablar con Taichi"

Doce tomó el cinturón y lo acomodó en sus manos, estaba lista para comenzar a castigar.

El señor Yagami salió de la habitación, y al cerrar la puerta un grito de sufrimiento atravesó la pared. Caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, mientras contaba los gritos de su esclavo. Le encantaba esa joven, siempre obedeciendo y sirviéndole en todo... aunque el muchacho no estaba nada de mal... tal ves podría jugar un día con él.

Mientras el Sr. Yagami caminaba sin apuros a la habitación de Taichi, debió esquivar a muchos de sus trabajadores que ofrecían sus servicios en el medio de los pasillos, sin preocupación a ser vistos, dejando de lado toda vergüenza y pudor. Muchos de ellos o hacían con la intención de incorporar gente a sus actos, o las incitaban a su participación bloqueándoles el camino, o atacándolos sexualmente al sólo verlos. La ropa estaba tirada en cualquier lugar, balcones, pisos, puertas, lámparas, o bien se encontraba destrozada por la adrenalina y la euforia por obtener lo más luego una satisfacción sexual, ser tocados por un desconocido y dejar ser abusado sin remordimientos.

El padre de Taichi no lograba encontrar la habitación de su hijo, y debía abrir cada puerta de los pasillos, teniendo que ver a todos los clientes satisfaciendo su deseos más ocultos, cada uno con una diferente fantasía. Entre los actos más comunes se encontraban el Sadomasoquismo, homosexualidad, orgías, voyerismo, zoofilia, dejando de lado las ideas personales que creaban los clientes para aventurarse a nuevos riesgos.

Una joven desnuda corría por los pasillos de la casa, su cabello era un rubio intenso, su figura estaba hecha a la perfección, y su edad no era mayor a los 16 años. Los ojos del Sr. Yagami la siguieron hasta que con asombro observó que corría hacia él.

"Amo, amo, por favor ayúdeme" – La joven hablaba con gran exaltación por todo lo que había tenido que correr. Se acercó a su jefe y lo abrazó buscando en él un refugio a sus problemas.

"¿Qué te sucede?" – Preguntó mientras se percataba que un hombre de gran corpulencia y bello rostro se aceraba hacia ellos.

"Amo, ese hombre que viene hacia aquí, quiere verter toda la sangre de su cuerpo sobre mi, para luego beberla"

"¿Qué tiene eso de malo?"

"Pero amo, él desea desangrarse sobre mi...yo no puedo dejarlo... no soy tan fuerte para soportarlo"

"Pequeña, dime tu número"

"Soy la número 103 amo"

"Bueno querida, voy a darte un consejo que te hará reflexionar tus dudas"

"Dígamelo" – Dijo la joven esperanzada y con gran atención a su amo

"Supongo que conoces los reconocimientos que otorgo a finales de cada mes"

"Por supuesto amo, usted ha sido muy generoso conmigo, he avanzado dos números gracias a sus bonificaciones"

"Excelente, entonces si no quieres regresar a tu número inicial o peor aún, ser la última de todos los números, te aconsejo obedecer los deseos de ese hombre"

"Pero amo, él quiere morir en mí!"

"Bueno, si dejas que eso suceda, será tu culpa"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Tal como escuchas, más te vale que no muera, porque mi negocio no será el perjudicado por tus caprichos, sino que será tu vida la que pasará el resto de sus días en la cárcel, y no olvides que será por doble cargo... cómplice de asesinato, y ejercer la prostitución."

"Pero amo, usted nos prometió a todos seguridad"

"Claro, siempre y cuando ustedes cumplan todo lo que se les pide"

"Sr., esta mujer no quiere cumplir mis peticiones" – El cliente había llegado.

"Oh, mis más sinceras disculpas, yo acabo de hablar con ella, y aceptó sus deseos, por lo que no debe preocuparse más, todo está solucionado"

"¿Es cierto?" – El hombre preguntó a la mujer desnuda que se escondía tras su amo.

"Sí... señor"

"Entonces vámonos que no tengo tiempo"

El Sr. Yagami soltó a la joven que se aferraba aún a su espalda, y sin siquiera mirarla siguió su camino. Aquella interrupción lo había hecho perder tiempo valioso, podría haber terminado ya de hablar con su hijo y haber regresado a acariciar el cuerpo moreno de número 12.

Al fin llegaba, la maldita habitación no podía estar más lejos. Golpeó antes de entrar y no hubo respuesta. Golpeó nuevamente, y como la vez anterior nadie respondió. Habló hacia la puerta por si su hijo quisiera hablar de esa forma, pero nadie respondía. Su corazón se aceleró y la preocupación llenó su pecho. Abrió la puerta y nadie estaba en la habitación.

"Taichi?...¿Dónde se había metido?"

Un extraño ruido llenaba la habitación, como si millares de gotas cayeran en una habitación continua y a gran velocidad. El padre de Taichi abrió la segunda puerta dentro de el cuarto, en donde se encontraba el baño, y el agua se desbordaba por la orilla de la tina. Al acercarse más vio cabellos castaños que flotaban en la superficie del agua acumulada. Rápidamente sumergió sus brazos y con gran destreza logró sacar a su hijo de la muerte. Taichi estaba con los ojos cerrados, pero aún vivía. Su respiración era dificultosa. Su padre le quitó la ropa mojada y trató de abrigar su cuerpo con las toallas que colgaban dentro del baño.

"Hijo, por favor despierta"

Los ojos marrones no se abrían, y la desesperación por no poder hacer nada aumentaba, su hijo estaba muriendo y él no podía ayudarlo a salvarse. Todo era su culpa, si tan sólo hubiera hablado con la verdad desde su llegada.

La puerta fue abierta inesperadamente. Dos personas la atravesaron. Eran número 12, y arrastrando a su lado traía a un número trece moribundo y con poca conciencia por lo que sucedía.

"Mi señor, qué le sucede al joven amo!" – Número doce reaccionó con histeria y desconcierto por lo que sus ojos veían.

"Doce, pide ayuda rápido, mi hijo no despierta!" – El Sr. Yagami no perdió tiempo y ordenó a doce pedir la ayuda necesaria.

"Taichi?" – Matt logró ver a Taichi semidesnudo inconsciente en los brazos de su padre.

"¿Cómo lo llamaste?" - ¿Qué era lo que escuchaba¿Acaso ese esclavo llamaba a su hijo por su nombre, cómo si fuera lo más normal.

"Déjeme verlo... Taichi, por favor despierta" – Yamato aparto de los brazos de su amo a Taichi, y se acercó a este tratando de hablarle y brindarle el calor necesitaba. – "Por favor no te mueras... tú me hiciste una promesa, y debes cumplírmela... Taichi, despierta, necesito que estés a mi lado..." – La voz de Matt se cortaba por las lágrimas que caían por su rostro golpeado, provocando ardor en sus heridas.

"¿Crees que me olvidé?"- La voz de Taichi sonó débil y sin aliento.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Ya han pasado 2 semanas desde el accidente de Taichi, y las cosas en el Burdel no han cambiado. Su actividad continuaba sin descanso alguno. Parecía que nada hubiese sucedido, nadie mencionaba el incidente... nadie debía recordarlo... todos habían sido advertidos que tan sólo una palabra de lo sucedido significaría un despido inmediato. Todos ocultaban un miedo al amo, pero ahora el pavor era incontrolable, nadie lograba estar más de una hora junto al amo, sin tiritar de miedo.

La clientela había aumentado, todos los días el número de visitas a cada satisfactor era el doble, y no existía persona sin trabajo ni descanso aparente. La voz se había corrido desde el tiempo en que empezó a funcionar la gran casa, se hablaba de una gran mansión que ayudaba a los desamparados con la condición de ser sometidos a vender sus cuerpos, pero otorgándoles la seguridad y refugio que necesitaban. El rumor creció en todas partes atrayendo a gente de todos los recónditos lugares del país y los países vecinos. El número de empleados debió aumentar por motivo de tanta demanda, los días dejaron de existir, sólo se trabajaba, los relojes fueron quitados de todas las paredes y habitaciones, se les comenzó a exigir un número mínimo de clientes a cada servidor para demostrar su calidad, y los que no lo cumplían eran reemplazados rápidamente y sin duda alguna, por los nuevos postulantes.

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Un fuerte respirar junto a su oído lo despertó. Una mano tibia recorría su frente y acariciaba su cabello castaño. Sintió la mano ajena deslizarse por su rostro y dibujar con los dedos sus labios. Un beso en su frente lo hizo regresar a la realidad, pero sin abrir sus ojos. La cabeza de su acompañante estaba apoyada en su pecho, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, sin percatarse de que Taichi había despertado.

Sus ojos se abrieron con dificultad después de las dos semanas de estado de coma. La luz le dificultó la visión, pero sus ojos se acostumbraron nuevamente a la realidad. Alzó uno de sus brazos y colocó su mano entre los cabellos del pelirrojo.

"Me alegro de verte Koushiro"

"Amo!... al fin despertó!" – Dijo Koushiro dando un brinco fuera de la cama.

"Te aseguro que no fue el sueño más placentero"

"Claro que no!... además no sabe cuanto lo extrañe!" – Koushiro sin perder oportunidad regresa a los brazos de Taichi – "Todos los días esperaba aquí a que despertara"

Taichi sorprendido por el relato, dejó a 14 compartir con él sin oponerse, a pesar de que este sólo aprovechaba el momento.

"Koushiro... ¿Dónde esta Matt?" – Preguntó Taichi tratando de disimular su preocupación para no ser tan imprudente a su compañía.

"¿Número 13?" – El rostro de 14 se ensombreció y sin mirar a los ojos de su amo, respondió – "Señor... 13 ha estado en máximo castigo desde que usted perdió la conciencia. El amo estaba furioso por la insolencia de 13 y lo ha tenido trabajando sin descanso... de hecho algunos lo hemos ayudado para que descanse algunas horas, pero hemos sido sorprendidos y castigados, provocando una mayor furia en el amo"

"No puede ser posible... ¿En qué se ha convertido mi padre?"

"Amo, por favor... ayúdenos... tal ves sea un mal agradecido, pero no resisto más, la vida aquí se esta volviendo cada día más difícil" – Koushiro dejó escapar una lágrima de sus ojos brillantes. Miró a Taichi directamente esperando una respuesta.

"Catorce, por favor retírate... voy a ducharme"

"Sí señor..." – Tal ves se había molestado pensó Koushiro, por lo que prefirió no insistir.

Koushiro salió de la habitación, dejando a Taichi nuevamente con la cabeza llena de preguntas y dilemas. El castaño se levantó, y sintió la dificultad motora en sus piernas. Tantos días sin caminar, le provocó un tambaleo en sus primeros pasos. Se quitó el pijama con que lo habían vestido y encendió la ducha. Notó rápidamente la sensación del agua caer por sus manos y recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo. La luz entraba por la pequeña ventana que permitía la claridad en el menudo baño, pero perdían su rumbo al vacío con el cuerpo de Taichi que se interponía en su camino, dándole un brillo especial a su piel al estar húmeda por tanta agua. No quiso tardarse tanto, por lo que rápidamente secó su cuerpo y tomó la primera ropa que encontró en su armario.

Salió de la habitación y notó que todo seguía tal cual como lo había dejado. Una pareja chocó con él mientras este caminaba a la oficina de su padre, observando detenidamente al trabajador. Los días en que estuvo conciente, nunca lo había visto en la casa. Lo más raro es que ambos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, lo que fue notado por el cliente, que llamó por su número al trabajador, para que siguiera en lo suyo. Número 15, ese era su número, hablaría con él algún día... esa extraña sensación se lo decía.

Continuó su camino, y nuevamente se encontró frente a esa puerta que había sido la divisora entre la verdad y la mentira. Esta vez golpeo, y la voz de su padre respondió autorizando su entrada. Entró lentamente, tratando de que la puerta le cubriera el rostro para siempre, pero esta ya no lo podía ocultar mas.

Su padre no tuvo reacción al verlo frente a él nuevamente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su hijo, pero no tuvo la misma respuesta de este.

"Hijo mío, no sabes lo preocupado que he estado estas semanas. Cada noche era un infierno para mi. Temí lo peor cuando saqué tu cuerpo de la bañera. El médico logró tranquilizarme un poco. Me dijo que como habías despertado del ahogo, ya estabas fuera de peligro, pero que habías entrado a un estado de coma, producto del shock emocional."

"Basta..."

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Deja de hablar, sabes bien por qué estoy aquí, y no he tomado mis cosas para irme sin siquiera avisarte"

"No entiendo a qué te refieres"

"¿Cómo dices eso? ... ¿Acaso crees que es muy común tener un burdel en el centro de la ciudad y ser tan famoso en el submundo, que la gente viaja de ciudad en ciudad para trabajar aquí?"

"Tienes que entenderme, quedé sin empleo, tu madre murió, debía mantener a Kari, debo vivir también!"

"No soy estúpido... hay mucho otros trabajos. Además no estoy en contra de este, al menos es más honrado que estar robando por ahí, pero no puedo tolerar tu trato para con los trabajadores"

"¿Mi trato dices?..."

"No son animales ¿sabes, los dos días en que estuve conciente, me di cuenta que los tratabas como perros pulguientos. Ellos tienen tanto derecho como tú para descansar"

"¿Derecho dices, ellos no tienen derecho alguno¿Acaso no sabes qué es lo que son todos ellos?"... SON UN MONTÓN DE SODOMITAS QUE NO TIENEN LUGAR EN ESTE MUNDO!... YO SOY EL ÚNICO IDIOTA QUE LOS ACEPTA EN ESTE LUGAR, DEBERÍAN ESTAR MUERTOS TODOS, PERO MI BUEN CORAZÓN LOS ACOGIÓ A TODOS!... ¿AÚN ASÍ QUIERES QUE TENGAN DERECHOS, SON UNOS MALDITOS PUTOS!.

"CÁLLATE!"

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de improvisto un pálido rubio entró a la habitación. Sus ojos azules brillantes llamaban la atención de los discrepantes, ya que le daban un aspecto de ángel a su rostro. Su cuerpo semidesnudo estaba maltrecho y desnutrido. La belleza y suavidad de su piel se había perdido por heridas y manchas de sangre que al parecer llevaban días sin ser limpiadas. Su rostro tenía golpes marcados a los costados y la hinchazón en esos lugares tomaba un color morado.

"Amo, ya he terminado con el cliente... con este ya serían los 500 que me ordenó atender." – El rubio no subió la mirada, y estuvo cabis baja en todo momento.

"Matt?" – Taichi miraba asombrado el cuerpo del ángel y un sentimiento de culpabilidad lo embargó por completo.

"Muy bien hecho trece, has trabajado excelentemente estos dos días. Es un gran record esa cantidad de clientes en tan sólo 48 horas. Yo te dije que podías hacerlo. La práctica con 300 clientes por día que atendiste la semana pasada fue un éxito. Si creyeras más en ti no habría tenido que golpearte tanto e incluso podrías haber atendido los mil. Ahora ya puedes descansar.

"¿Qué dices!...¿Acaso lo forzaste a atender a más de 2000 personas a él solo?"

"Muchas gracias señor..." – Matt dio media vuelta y camino sobre sus pasos sin decir una palabra. Al salir un pequeña gota cayó de su rostro y se estrelló contra el suelo.

"Matt..." – Susurró para sí Taichi – "¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo así?"

"Ese insolente se sobrepasó contigo el día de tu incidente"

"¿Qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Se atrevió a llamarte por tu nombre, eso está prohibido en este lugar!"

"Tú ya no tienes corazón..." – Taichi dio media vuelta y camino con paso firme detrás del rubio.

"Taichi, regresa aquí, NO TE ATREVAS A VER A ESA BASURA!"

El castaño siguió su camino sin escuchar las órdenes de su padre que ahora estaba desquitando su furia contra un trabajador que pasaba por el pasillo. Al doblar en un pasaje, logró ver los cabellos del rubio atravesar una puerta y cerrarla detrás de él. Taichi caminó hacia dicha puerta y entró sin siquiera golpear. El rostro del rubio miró al castaño sin demostración de emociones alguna. Su rostro ya no gesticulaba y su intento por escapar fue retenido por Taichi.

"PERDÓNAME!... TODO ESTO FUE MI CULPA, PROMETÍ DEFENDERTEY CUIDARTE Y NO HE CUMPLIDO MI PALABRA!" – Taichi gritaba frenéticamente contra un asombrado Matt, que mostraba al menos confusión en su rostro – "SI TAN SÓLO TE HUBIERA AYUDADO, NADA DE ESTO TE HABRÍA SUCEDIDO, POR FAVOR PERDÓNAME!"

Matt tan sólo miró a Taichi y acercó su cuerpo hacia el de él. Siguió mirando al castaño sin siquiera pestañar. Tomó las manos gruesas de Taichi y las ató a su espalda, mientras que con las suyas rodeaba la ancha espalda de Taichi. Dejó de mirarlo y sólo apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño. Una lágrima de Matt cayó sobré su apoyo y un río siguió a esta. Al fin estaba desahogándose, podía liberar su alma nuevamente.

"Quería estar contigo... quería acompañarte, pero no podía, tu padre me tenía trabajando con cada persona del lugar. Le pedí a Catorce que te cuidara, que no te despegara un ojo de encima."

"Matt... te extrañé mucho"

"Aún debo trabajar... mi existencia depende de esto... tu padre me dejó descansar para no hacerte enfurecer más, tu salud está delicada y no puedes exaltarte de esa forma"

"Hoy no vas a trabajar Matt"

"¿Qué dices!"

"No te lo puedo permitir... tu cuerpo está herido y si no descansas puedes tener serías consecuencias muy pronto."

"Pero tu padre se enfadará y no me dejará..."

"No te preocupes por mi padre... él no te hará nada mientras yo esté contigo"

"Taichi... no vuelvas a perder la conciencia nunca... no creo que pueda volver a soportar tanto, este iba a ser mi último día con vida... tu cuerpo no despertaba y mi frustración crecía cada día. No podía hacer nada para ayudarte, excepto esperar, y el tiempo me lo quitaban a cada momento, ni siquiera podía ver tu rostro. Catorce cada vez que podía me contaba cómo estabas y me describía tu rostro para no olvidarlo."

"Esta vez no cometeré la misma locura"

"Quédate conmigo..."

"¿Estás seguro?"

"Sí... no quiero perderte nuevamente"

"Necesitas curar esas heridas" – Taichi tomó el botiquín que había bajo la cama del rubio y sacó las cosas necesarias. - "¿En qué lugar estas herido?"

Matt se desvistió por completo y mostró a Taichi las hematomas gigantes que invadían su tersa pie. El rubio se recostó sobre la cama y Taichi limpió todas las heridas cubiertas por sangre y curó las que aún no sanaban.

"¿Desde cuándo tienes estas heridas?"

"Desde el segundo día a tu accidente"

"Hay algunas que tenemos que desinfectar... no están totalmente cicatrizadas."

"Gracias..."

Matt se levantó y se sentó en la cama quedando con sus ojos de frente a los de Taichi. Se acercó y rozó sus gruesos labios. Taichi juntó más sus rostros y besó a Matt como había deseado desde el momento en que despertó.

Continuará...

ªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªªª

Bueno, que les parecio? espero q les gustara y si nop, no me torturen con sus comentarios xD, pero de todas formas envieenlos, pero q no sean tan crueles Y.Y jajajaja

Byeeeeeeeeee


End file.
